


Клетка

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать, он наконец понял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клетка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015

С самого детства отец учил Нейта, каким должен быть настоящий мужик. Брал с собой на бои, когда тот стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы адекватно воспринимать то, что происходит в клетке, и не стать больным ублюдком, избивающим всех, кто под руку попадется.

Отец ставил его первые удары, учил уворачиваться, защищать лицо, правильно стоять на ногах. Вокруг всегда было много бойцов, но круче, сильнее Алви — никого. Нейт много раз видел, как отец буквально клал на лопатки здоровых бойцов, едва ли не выше весовой категорией, и Нейт хотел быть таким же.

А когда ему исполнилось девятнадцать, он наконец понял, что все, чего он когда-либо хотел, — это быть под ним.

И Нейт больше не хочет тренироваться — потому что теперь каждое касание Алви может поставить его в очень неловкое положение. У Алви безумно красивое тело, и, несмотря на возраст, от него несет сексом за версту. Когда он ругается с парнями в клубе, когда бьет кому-нибудь морду, когда мокрый после тренировки стягивает с себя майку и, проходя мимо, треплет Нейта по коротко стриженным волосам, тот опускает глаза и не может ничего с собой сделать. Наверное, Алви думает, что парень просто весь в себе, не всем же быть идиотами с пустой чугунной головой, как Джей. В клетке это даже не важно, главное — иметь крепкие кулаки и тактику поведения с противником. У Нейта кулаки что надо, но Алви понятия не имеет, что же происходит в голове сына.

Особенно сложно скрывать это от Джея — он хоть и придурок, но от него пахнет отцом, и он уже давно заметил, что Нейта не интересуют девушки. Долго ли Нейт сможет поддерживать легенду и как скоро об этом догадается и мать, он не знает.

Поэтому Нейт влезает в первую попавшуюся драку. Ему ломают ребро, выбивают зубы, подбивают глаз. Он выплевывает на асфальт сгустки крови, вытирает рот и продолжает драться. Один из мужчин, какой-то смуглый латинос, даже слишком похож на отца — и Нейт вкладывает в удар ему в челюсть все, что осталось в нем невысказанным. Пожалуй, сейчас он впервые чувствует себя настолько уверенным и свободным. Нейт чувствует острую боль в ноге — старая травма дает о себе знать, а еще у него, кажется, порвано сухожилие.

Через месяц, когда заживает ребро, Нейт раздвигает ноги перед одним из парней из гей-клуба. У того жесткие черные волосы, тату на плече и наглые глаза, и он старше Нейта как минимум лет на десять. Он не хочет знать его имя.


End file.
